memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Vortex (epizoda)
Nedůvěryhodný zločinec se snaží zneužít Odovy touhy dozvědět se něco o svých lidech a svému původu pro své vlastní účely. Obsah epizody Úvod Odo přichází do Quarkova baru s podezřením, že Quark chystá nekalý obchod s Miradorny, jejichž loď právě zadokovala na stanici. Poté se také zmíní o podezřelém tichém hostovi, který seděl na druhém konci baru. Právě v ten okamžik vstoupili do baru Ah-Kel a Ro-Kel, pár Miradornských dvojčat. Quark s nimi odešel na holopalubu a přikázal Romovi, aby jim tam přinesl občerstvení. Když se Rom otočil směrem k baru pro láhev, tak se Odo proměnil v další sklenici na připraveném podnose. Scéna 1 Dvojčata mají pro Quarka zboží k prodání. Jedná se o malý vejcovitý předmět, ale Quark vyjádří obavu, že je tento předmět kradený a zájemce proto z obchodu vycouval. Poté do místnosti vstoupí tichý host, který se jmenuje Croden, a vytáhne zbraň s tím, že si vezme prodávaný vejcovitý předmět. Vylekaný Rom upustí tác se sklenicemi a jedna z nich se promění zpět v Oda. Croden vystřelí a zasáhne jedno z dvojčat, Ro-Kela a zabije ho. Než Ah-Kel dostane šanci vystřelit zpátky, tak Odo odvede Crodena pryč, do své kanceláře. Ah-Kel je rozzuřený kvůli smrti svého bratra a žádá pomstu na jeho vrahovi Crodenovi. Nicméně Odo mu Crodena odmítne vydat a vězeň tak zůstane v cele. Ah-Kel se tak s nepořízenou vrátí na svou loď. Odo poté Crodena navštíví a ten mu začně vykládat příběhy, které slyšel o Podvržencích (měňavcích), čímž získá Odovu pozornost. Scéna 2 Řekne Odovi, že Měňavci žili v mlhovině známé jako Chamra Vortex v Gama kvadrantu, kde se s nimi setkal. Jako důkaz pro své tvrzení Odovi ukáže zajímavý kámen, který se vytvaruje do podoby klíče, podobně, jako když Odo mění svůj tvar. Scéna 3 Na palubě runaboutu Rio Grande mezitím Komandér Sisko a Poručík Dax přiletí na Crodenovu domovskou planetu Rakhar a mluví s Hadranem, představeným provincie Nehelik. Ten jim řekne, že Croden spáchal na své planetě řadu zločinů a žádá jeho okamžité vydání. Odo poté dostane rozkaz přepravit Crodena na jeho domovskou planetu. Hrozí jim však nebezpečí, že si jich všimne Miradornská loď a bude je pronásledovat. Proto se runabout při odletu skryje za větší transportní loď a jejich odlet zůstane neodhalen. Scéna 4 Nicméně Ah-Kel později stejně odhalí, že Croden odletěl do Gama kvadrantu a vydá se runabout ihned pronásledovat. Když jej dostihne, tak okamžitě spustí palbu. Odo nemá s pilotováním lodi a manévrováním v boji příliš velké zkušenosti a proto se rozhodne předat řízení Crodenovi. Croden s lodí přistane na malém planetoidu s tvrzením, že právě tady sídlí kolonie Měňavců. Scéna 5 Později když Odo odhalí, že je to podvod a že na této planetě žádní Měňavci nejsou a nikdy nebyli, zavede jej Croden do jeskyně, která ukrývá stázovou komoru. V té hybernuje Crodenova dcera Yareth, poslední členka jeho rodiny, která zůstala naživu. Stázovou komoru Croden otevře pomocí proměnlivého klíče, který na stanici ukázal Odovi. Ten se vytvaroval přesně podle zámku. Na cestě zpátky do runaboutu spadne na Oda, v důsledku ostřelování planetoidu Miradornským plavidlem, velká masa uvolněné horniny. Croden ví, že by mohl snadno utéct a Oda tam nechat, ale nakonec se rozhodne mu pomoci. , Rakharijský zločinec]] Po odledu z asteroidu vláká Odo číhající Miradornskou loď do kapsy čpavkovitého plynu a jakmile loď znovu vystřelí, tak kapsle exploduje. Runabout na poslední chvíli před explozí uletí, ale Miradornská loď je zničena. Vulkánská loď T'Vran, která zachytila explozi kontaktuje runabout a zeptá se, jestli nepotřebují pomoc. Odo Vulkánce požádá, jestli by nemohli přibrat na palubu dva Rakharijské "trosečníky". Vulkánci souhlasí, že je dopraví zpátky na Vulkán. Odo dá tak zločinci Crodenovi možnost začít znovu. Croden je mu velice vděčný a daruje mu svůj proměnlivý klíč. Herecké obsazení Stálí herci * Avery Brooks jako komandér Sisko * Rene Auberjonois jako Odo * Siddig El Fadil jako doktor Bashir * Terry Farrell jako poručík Dax * Cirroc Lofton jako Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney jako náčelník O'Brien * Armin Shimerman jako Quark * Nana Visitor jako major Kira Hostující herci * Cliff DeYoung jako Croden * Randy Oglesby jako Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel * Max Grodénchik jako Rom * Gordon Clapp jako Hadran * Kathleen Garrett jako Vulkánská kapitánka * Leslie Engelberg jako Yareth České znění * Daniel Dítě jako komandér Sisko * Maxmilián Hornyš jako Odo * Ladislav Běhůnek jako doktor Bashir * Drahomíra Kočová jako poručík Dax * Pavel Vacek jako Jake Sisko * Zdeněk Dvořák jako náčelník O'Brien * Zdeněk Bureš jako Quark * Aranka Lapešová jako major Kira * Ladislav Cigánek jako Croden Zajímavosti * Randy Oglesby si zahrál obě Miradornské dvojčata. Později hrál několik dalších postav v různých seriálech Star Trek. * Morn je v této epizodě poprvé osloven jménem a je poprvé představen jako strašně upovídaná bytost, i když v průběhu celého seriálu v záběru nikdy nemluvil. * V této epizodě vidíme Oda poprvé usmívat. Rene Auberjonois cítil, že tato epizoda je velmi důležitá pro rozvoj jeho charakteru. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) V této epizodě je také Odo poprvé označen za "Podvržence". * Vizuální obraz Chamra Vortexu byl použit z filmu Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, kde představoval mlhovinu Mutara. Pro potřeby seriálu byl jen nepatrně upraven. * Některé informace o Podvržencích, které Croden řekl byly pravdivé. Skutečně žily na opuštěné planetě uprostřed podivné mlhoviny (Mlhovina Omarion). ( ) *Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) v této epizodě nevystupuje. de:Der Steinwandler en:Vortex (episode) es:Vortex fr:Vortex (épisode) nl:Vortex pl:Vortex Kategorie:DS9 epizody